


Waiting

by dicksupdeansbutt



Series: Jared's Twink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Fic, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Dom!Jared, Humiliation kink, M/M, Spanking, fully consensual, sub!Jensen, twink!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksupdeansbutt/pseuds/dicksupdeansbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is late coming home, but he finds that Jensen has already started pleasuring himself with a fake cock. Jared has to punish his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Jared arrived at his apartment, cursing the traffic. He was later than he'd wanted to be, especially considering what was waiting for him.

He unlocked the door, excitement and arousal stirring in him again.

"Jensen!" He called out, surprised where there was no answering patter of feet - his boy was normally so eager to be with him and please him when he got home.

"Jensen?" He repeated, worry seeping into his tone. Where was he?

Just before he began searching the apartment from top to bottom, he heard a whiny moan from the bedroom. Jared paused, and then grinned. So that's where Jensen was.

He padded over to the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

Jared nearly had to grip his cock at the surge of arousal at the sight before him: Jensen was lying on his back on the bed, legs spread wide. His cock, red and leaking, bounced against his stomach as he fucked himself with a large black dildo.

He was too out of his head with pleasure to notice that Jared was standing at the doorway, watching him. No wonder he'd missed Jared calling him earlier.

Jared watched him for another few seconds, admiring his boy's beautiful body. From where he was stood, Jensen looked completely hairless, but Jared knew that his body was actually covered in fine pale hair. He was so thin and lithe too; Jared was sure that in a few years Jensen would fill out, but for now he was quite happy to admire his twink boyfriend's gorgeous body.

He pushed the door open and strode over to the bed, climbing on. Jensen's eyelids fluttered and he moaned as he realised that Jared was home. Jared grabbed Jensen's wrists, stopping the dildo pumping into his hole. Jensen whined, trying to fight it, but he gave up with a whimper when Jared remained firm.

Jared shook his head at him, "you just couldn't wait could you. You couldn't wait until I got home."

Jensen whimpered, unable to form a coherent word.

Jared pulled Jensen's hands away from the dildo and he complied without any struggle. "Any cock will do for you, won't it? Such a little cockslut, I don't know why I expected anything different."

Jensen's eyes widened and he stuttered out, "n-no, pl-ease, I don't -"

Jared pushed the dildo in and Jensen moaned loudly, interrupting what he'd been trying to say.

Jared pulled the dildo out again, before thrusting it forward again. "See? You're happy enough with a plastic cock. I don't know if you should get mine ever again."

Jensen's lip trembled, "pl-ease, I need -"

Jared flipped him over, amazed at how easy he could move his boyfriend. Jensen's hole fluttered around the dildo and Jared felt a surge of arousal. God, he just wanted to fuck him already, feel that hot, wet heat -

Focus, he told himself, pulling out the dildo before bringing his hand down hard on Jensen's exposed butt cheeks.

Jensen cried out, knotting his fingers into the bedsheets. Jared admired the pink handprint on his boy's ass before bringing his hand down again.

He spoke the whole time he spanked his boy. "I was so looking forward to coming home, opening you up, fucking you nice and hard, letting you come, and then maybe you sitting on my cock and keeping it warm while we ate dinner, my perfect little cockwarmer, and then if you were a good boy I'd fuck you again before we went to bed. You love that don't you, love being filled with my cock and my come." Jensen was whimpering and whining, rutting into the sheets with every hit of Jared's hand. "But you couldn't wait for me. So I come home and find you fucking yourself on a fake cock, moaning like a little slut over it. Was it a good enough replacement? Did it feel better than I do? Because I'm tempted just to strap you into a fucking machine from now on whenever you get horny and let that plough your ass instead, because you clearly don't need me."

Jensen was crying, weeping into the sheets that he did need Jared, he did need his cock, that he was so so sorry, that he wouldn't do it again.

Jared leaned forward and patted his boy's soft hair gently. "Shh, shh, baby, its okay."

He waited until Jensen's breathing had calmed enough that Jensen could whimper out, "please, please, I'm so close -"

Jared shushed him again. "I know, baby. Your ass is such a beautiful shade of red."

Jensen whimpered again, hips rutting into the bed.

Jared rubbed the globes of his ass, marvelling at the redness. He knew how much his boy got off on this, otherwise he'd never put him through this much pain. Jensen had such a huge humiliation kink.

He pushed two fingers into Jensen's hole, which was well stretched from the dildo fucking it had recieved earlier. Jensen moaned into the sheets, pushing his hips up to get more of Jared's fingers. Jared simply pulled his fingers out further, making Jensen whine and fall back onto the bed.

"You get what I give you, Jensen." He told him firmly, grinning at how Jensen shuddered with pleasure, hole fluttering round his fingers. He pressed his fingers in further again, pleased when Jensen didn't move. "Good boy," he purred in his boy's ear. He added a third finger and grinned when Jensen bucked into the mattress, whining loudly. He rubbed Jensen's prostate a few more times until he was a writhing, moaning mess on the bed, until he was begging incoherently for release.

Jared pulled his fingers out and quickly brought his hand down on Jensen's ass once more. Jensen cried out as Jared continued to spank him, harder and faster than before. He was writhing again, not trying to escape Jared's blows but trying to find the friction for his cock -

He screamed as he came, rutting shamelessly into the bed.

He was barely aware of Jared pulling out his rock hard cock and jerking off quickly, breath gasping as he finally found release for the surging arousal he'd been feeling since he got home.

The sight of his boy's bright red ass, lying on sheets soaked in his own come was too much and Jared came with a cry all over Jensen's back and ass.

Jensen whined, disappointed Jared hadn't fucked him or let him suck him off.

Jared rolled him over, staring down at his boy with affection and desire. He kissed him passionately and Jensen melted into the kiss, letting Jared take control.

Jared pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"If you're a good boy I'll let you have my cock later tonight," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always very welcome :)


End file.
